Death Service
by Sumeragi-chan
Summary: Primera versión del concurso: Death Note Fanservice Contest 2013 Award! Pasen a hacer su pedido para algunos de los protagonistas de Death Note, ellos harán lo posible por complacerte para obtener los puntos que los llevarán a la victoria! Las bases del concurso están en el primer capítulo. ¿Quién será el ganador y qué tendrá que hacer para ganar? ¡No se lo pierdan! D
1. Bases del Death Service!

**.-Death Note Fanservice Contest 2013 Award -.**

**By Sumeragi-chan**

¡Sean todas y todos ustedes bienvenidos a la primera temporada de su programa DN Fanservice Contest 2013 Award! Que por ser el título muy largo lo conoceremos como su querido Death Service!

Soy Sumeragi-chan, seré su anfitriona durante esta temporada, organizando los puntos, cuidando que nadie se escape del set y ayudando en todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Como siempre, Sume-chan at your service!

Déjenme explicarles un poco de qué va este fic. Quise hacer algo entretenido, pero dirigido enteramente a ustedes, estimados lectores, así que mientras estructuro otro de mis fics les entrego esto, Death Service!

¿En qué consiste? Es bastante simple. Aquí conmigo están algunos de los protagonistas de su anime favorito, Death Note! Ellos están aquí porque desean probar que son los más amados de la serie. Esto lo conseguirán a través de la acumulación de puntos, puntos que ustedes, estimados lectores, les otorgarán con cada review.

El ejercicio es simple: En su review deben indicar qué service deben realizar nuestros protagonistas. Deben ser claras y concisas, no podemos darnos el lujo de la ambigüedad por ahora. Aprovechen que los tienen a su disposición.

Los personajes que participarán de esta temporada son: L, Light, Mello, Near, Matt, Misa, Takada, Misora, Watari, y BB. Aunque existe la posibilidad de traer invitados de requerirlo el service.

El reto, no obstante, es realmente para ustedes, estimados lectores, pues deben cuidar que sus pedidos no sean muy idealistas. Quiero decir, los personajes no harán nada que no quieran. Ustedes los conocen mejor que nadie, así que deben trabajar en equipo para ir haciendo que nuestros personajes vayan congeniando entre sí y así hacerlos más dispuestos a sus más atrevidos y osados pedidos, jaja.

Todo dependerá de ustedes. Se permite un pedido por cada review. Ustedes dejan el pedido, y en el siguiente capítulo deben poner la puntuación del 1 al 10 en base a la realización del mismo, y si lo desean, hacer otro. En cada capítulo los personajes recibirán sus pedidos y se les brindará todo para que puedan realizarlo, obviamente, si ellos acceden. Gana el personaje que llegue primero a los 1000 puntos.

Sin más que decir, las dejo pensando. En el siguiente capítulo verán la llegada de nuestros personajes al set del concurso. Para cumplir sus deseos, ellos han accedido a trasladarse a nuestras instalaciones hasta el término del concurso.

Hasta mientras, aquí algunas entrevistas a algunos de los participantes de este año (Continuarán en los siguientes capítulos):

**Yagami Light (R):**

Sume-chan (S): Saludos de parte de todo el equipo de Death Service, Light. ¿Cómo estás?

R: Estupendo, Sume. Gracias por la invitación.

S: Ah, pero si eres uno de los protagonistas de Death Note.

R: Soy ÉL protagonista, pero igualmente agradezco la invitación.

S: Cuéntanos Light, ¿por qué te gustaría ganar el Death Service este año?

R: Bueno, para empezar, es su primera versión. Sería un honor poder conseguir el primer lugar desde el comienzo.

S: ¿Qué crees que las fans decidan pedirte?

R: No lo sé. Me he mantenido ajeno a todo fanfic, por respeto a los creadores de la serie. Además, tengo entendido que bajo ninguna circunstancia pueden obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero, ¿cierto?

S: Cierto. Vaya, por un momento te vi con cara de Kira.

R: Desde luego que no. Sé que mis fans me adoran y no me pedirían nada fuera de lugar. Yo estoy para ellas.

S: Si tú lo dices. Pasemos a otro tema, estoy segura que las fans querrán saber de tu relación actual con los demás protagonistas. Digamos, L. ¿Cómo te llevas con él?

R: L, todavía me sorprende que lo sigan llamando de esa manera. Su nombre es Elle Lawliet, y nos llevamos perfectamente bien.

S: Tengo entendido que en la última gira promocional de la serie no compartieron ni siquiera el transporte.

R: Eso es porque él es especial. Ya sabes, es quisquilloso. Si no se lo complace, te pone mala cara. Es como un niño (risa educada).

S: Claro. En fin, ¿algunas palabras para tus apreciadas fans antes de dirigirnos al ser?

R: Sin duda. Chicas, chicos, cuento con su apoyo en esto. Daré lo mejor de mí para obtener el primer lugar, así como soy el primer estudiante de todo Japón. Sé que está de más decirlo, pero sin ustedes no habría llegado tan lejos. Sé que juntos haremos un buen trabajo.


	2. Entre tartas y libros penosos

**-:- **_**Death Service**_** -:-**

**By Sumeragi-chan**

Light entra al set junto con Sume-chan y se enfrenta a una multitud de personas esperando por su llegada. Es el primero de los protagonistas en llegar, lo que lo hace sentir importante. Sume lo guía hasta uno de los sillones dispuestos en el set, Light se sienta tranquilamente, se pone cómodo cruzando una pierna y sonríe galantemente a sus espectadoras.

- ¡Con ustedes, Light Yagami! – anuncia Sumeragi provocando ovaciones y aplausos por parte del público. Era la primera vez que una celebridad así se entregaba a la disposición del público.

- Buenos días a todos ustedes – saluda Light, sin perder la elegancia -. Es un placer estar aquí.

- Aquí, Light accedió a cumplir los services que le pidan. Desde luego, nadie puede obligarle a realizar los que le parezcan inapropiados, sin embargo, él estará con la más buena predisposición para realizarlos.

Entonces, la puerta del set se abre e ingresan un par de guardaespaldas, junto a ellos, caminaba un pelinegro.

El grito de emoción por parte de las fans se hace escuchar.

- ¡L, te queremos!

El pelinegro las observa con algo de sorpresa y va a sentarse al sillón que estaba junto a Light. Se sube en silencio, apega las piernas al pecho y se lleva su pulgar a la boca. Sumeragi se acerca a él con lentitud.

- Bienvenido, L, al set de Death Service. Gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación.

Light emite una especie de gruñido de desprecio, mirando a otro lado. L lo observa de reojo y luego contempla a las fans.

- Sí, gracias – dice con su voz apagada.

- Para todas nuestras fans, sepan que L también ha accedido a cumplir sus peticiones, siempre y cuando sean lógicas.

- He estado investigando un poco en Internet, y entiendo que podrían haber ciertas peticiones indecentes. No me gustaría decepcionar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí mismo.

- Bien dicho, L. No te obligaremos a nada. Tienes mi palabra.

- Gracias.

- Light, ¿no te gustaría darle unas palabras de bienvenida a tu colega? – indica Sume.

- Desde luego, me alegra que estés aquí, Lawliet. Hace tiempo que no te veía.

- Sí, bueno. Desde que intentaste matarme en la última gira no me han dado ganas de contactarte.

- ¿Matarte? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo nunca intentaría matarte. Eso quedó en la serie.

- Claro. El que haya encontrado un bote de helado con aroma a raticida en mi refrigerador no tiene nada que ver.

- Ocurrencias tuyas, Lawliet. No me culpes de tus compras excesivas que no puedes consumir antes de su fecha de expiración.

- Ya, bueno. Aquí tienen a dos de nuestros protagonistas. ¡Aplausos estimada audiencia!

El set se llena de aplausos y gritos de ovación para los participantes invitados. Ambos protagonistas, Light y L, se levantan y son escoltados por un par de guardaespaldas a la casa construida especialmente para ellos. Durante la temporada, los personajes invitados tendrían que convivir. Era parte del desafío.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Light entra primero a la casa. Es grande, tiene una sala común interesante. Hay algunos sillones, televisión, una computadora a un borde, un equipo de música, una repisa de libros y otra de juegos, seguramente para Near. Al menos era una estancia agradable.

L, no obstante, se dirige directamente al cuarto conjunto a la sala, con la esperanza de encontrar la cocina. Ahí recién Light se da cuenta de que iba sin zapatos.

- Ay, Lawliet. Eres todo un personaje, ¿cierto? – comenta malhumorado.

- Igual que tú, Light. Y si me sigues diciendo así, voy a comenzar a llamarte Kira.

L entra a la cocina, se maravilla al instante. Era grande, con mesones amplios, dos refrigeradores, tres despensas y algunos compartimientos más que contendrían quien sabe qué. Como Watari estaba invitado, no tendría que preocuparse por la comida. Seguiría tan acostumbrado a sus postres como siempre.

"Entonces, lo único malo de vivir aquí es que tengo que compartir techo con Yagami Light. Bueno, podría ser peor. Al menos no hay shinigamis en esta temporada".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, el programa continúa. Sume se acerca al público para anunciar la llegada de los siguientes participantes.

- ¡Ya llegan con ustedes su trío favorito! ¡Mello, Matt y Near! Junto a un personaje que seguramente a muchas les gusta.

En ese momento, entran al set los tres genios custodiados por sus guardaespaldas. Mello camina firmemente hasta el sillón donde había estado L y se sienta con bruquedad, mirando molesto a sus fans. Matt camina tras él con un cigarrillo en la boca. Se deja caer en el sillón que había estado Light. Near, en cambio, pasa del sillón que habían predispuesto para él y se sienta a los pies de Mello, comienza a jugar con un carrito de bomberos de juguete.

- Sean bienvenidos a la primera temporada del Death Service. ¿A alguno le gustaría decir algo? – invita Sume-chan.

- ¡Me emputa tener que ser el perro de alguien más! – reclama Mello ante la sorpresa de Sume.

- Tranquilo, Mihael. No te pongas así. Recuerda que accediste a esta en el programa.

- Solo lo hice porque el idiota de mi representante me obligó.

- Y los argumentos que yo te presente no tuvieron nada que ver en tu decisión – añadió sarcásticamente Near sin dejar de jugar.

- ¡Tú cállate tarado hijo de…!

- ¡Muy bien! Veo que estás de malhumor. Será mejor que ingresen cuanto antes a la casa del programa para comenzar a relajarse – indica Sume muy nerviosa. Mientras los guardaespaldas los vuelven a guiar hasta la casa, Sume se disculpa ante el público.

- Ustedes entienden, está un poquito enojado. De pronto, se escucha un grito horrorizado de una de las fans. Todos se voltean a ver lo que señalaba, y ven a otro pelinegro parado en un borde del set, lamiendo una sustancia roja de sus dedos.

- ¡Beyond! – comienzan a ovacionar algunas de las fans, mientras que otras se paralizaban de espanto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieren? – Beyond, al ver que lo señalaban, enseña en su otra mano un frasco de mermelada de frambuesa.

- ¡Con ustedes, Beyond Birthday! – presenta Sumeragi.

El pelinegro avanza unos pasos hacia Sume. Observa asombrado al grupo de fans presente.

- Cuéntanos, Beyond, ¿por qué accediste a estar en el programa?

- Ah, por diversos motivos.

De pronto, Beyond sonríe de manera tétrica. Se relame los dedos un poco más y se retira por cuenta propia a la casa donde estaban los demás, guiado (¿vigilado?) por los guardaespaldas.

- Y bueno, ahora que los principales protagonistas están en la casa, es tiempo de comenzar. Poco a poco se unirá el resto del elenco – informa Sumeragi -. Ya tenemos algunas peticiones. Fans, son todo suyos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light entra a uno de los dormitorios. Era grande, con una cama de dos plazas, dos romperos y una cómoda grande. Había otra puerta que conducía a un baño privado. Sonrió.

"Al menos es un servicio de lujo".

Momentos atrás le había llegado su primer service, a través de un mensaje a su celular.

"_Light-kun harías yaoi con Lawliet?"_

Ni bien lo hubo leído eliminó el mensaje y se enfadó. No esperaba que le pidieran cosas de ese estilo. Él no sentía nada por L más que cierto rencor por lo ocurrido al final de la serie. Tener relaciones con él estaba fuera de sus límites, ni siquiera para hacerlo como amigos.

No obstante, aquel dormitorio lo relajó un poco y pudo olvidarse de la idea fácilmente. Dejó su maleta sobre la cama y la abrió para comenzar a ordenar sus cosas. Entonces vio que había una pila de libros sobre el velador junto a la cama. ¿Qué libros podría ofrecerle aquel programa? Con gesto divertido, Light deja sus cosas un momento para revisarlos.

Se trataban de tres obras clásicas: Dr. Jekil y Mr. Hyde; La Naranja Mecánica; y Utopía. Este último le llamó la atención. Decidió descansar un poco y se recostó sobre la cama con el libro en manos. Comenzó a leerlo. Era una historia de un sacerdote. Notó que la cubierta protectora del libro le molestaba para hojearlo, así que la sacó y la dejó sobre el velador.

Siguió leyendo.

Mientras tanto, los otros invitados llegaban a la casa. Por algún extraño motivo, el autobús que los había llevado había dado un montón de vueltas, haciéndoles perder casi toda la mañana. Seguro que los dos primeros ya se habían instalado.

Mello estaba ansioso de ver a L. La última que lo había visto había sido durante la serie, y de hecho había sufrido bastante cuando pensó que Kira lo había matado en verdad. Por fin vería a su mentor, era uno de los motivos por los que había accedido a estar en ese ridículo y absurdo programa de fanservice. Nada tan bajo como un perro fiel. ¡Mello se negaba a agitar la cola!

Near, en cambio, se la había pasado armando una torre de piezas de Yenga, mientras conversaba con uno de los guardaespaldas. Matt, con sus videojuegos. Mello ya estaba a punto de detener el autobús y renunciar a todo cuando por fin llegaron a la casa del programa.

Una casa, más bien una especie de mansión. No alcanzaron a ver dónde terminaba. ¿Qué cosas contendría para satisfacer los deseos de las fans? Mello sintió un leve escalofrío y sin esperar a nada, cogió su equipaje y entró con fuerza abriendo la puerta de una patada.

- ¡Dónde está L!

Se detuvo en la sala, como si esperara algún tipo de bienvendia. Matt pasó por su lado, sin dejar su videojuego y se perdió en alguno de los demás cuartos. Near se quedó junto a él, arrastrando su equipaje y sujetándose un mechón de cabello ansiosamente.

- Debe estar instalándose – comentó para calmar al rubio.

- Nada de eso. Ellos llegaron hace horas. Somos los únicos que nos demoramos. ¡Voy a matar a ese chofer!

- Hola Mihael.

De pronto, el pelinegro surgió de la cocina con las manos en los bolsillos. Mello se quedó paralizado al verlo por fin. ¡Su ídolo! Near sonrió levemente al ver aquello.

- L, es un honor – saludó al tiempo que se adelantaba al rubio para acercarse al pelinegro.

- Nate, cómo has estado. Estaba comiendo un poco de tarta, ¿quieren?

Sin esperar respuesta, el pelinegro regresa a la cocina. Mello lo sigue tras reaccionar, empujando incluso a Near, que no se ofende. Ve entonces a Matt, que había vuelto a aparecer seguramente buscando algo de comer. Los tres se asombran ante la grandiosa cocina. El mentor del rubio los esperaba junto a uno de los mesones, con una tarta intacta.

- ¿Tú la hiciste? – comentó Mello por fin. Estaba tan emocionado que no podía hacer otra cosa más que actuar casual. Esta actitud lo avergonzaba, sobre todo estando Near presente.

- Sí, tenía antojo de algo así.

Entonces L se queda mirando la tarta, a la expectativa. Near comprende y comienza a buscar algo con qué servir la tarta. Mello lo ve y comienza a buscar más deprisa. Cuando encuentran unos platillos, ven que Matt ya estaba partiendo la tarta.

Mello se malhumora, Near también. Se sientan junto a ellos. Reciben su porción. L comienza a comer, entonces lo demás también lo hacen. Nadie dice nada. Así pasa hasta que la tarta desaparece.

- ¿Qué tal? – pregunta el pelinegro.

- Estuvo bien – comenta Mello algo avergonzado, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Deliciosa – confirma Near.

- Mmm – dice Matt volviendo su atención a su videojuego.

- Bien, me retiro. Ya vuelvo - L se levanta con lentitud y sale de la cocina. Sube las gradas y se dirige a una de las habitaciones.

En el camino, sin embargo, se encuentra con otro pelinegro.

- ¿Beyond? ¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunta L saliendo de su cuarto.

- Ah… Hace unas horas. Me llegó un service y accedí a hacerlo. Por cierto, tus chicos ya están abajo. Si fuera tú los dejaría desempacar antes de saludarlos.

BB continúa caminando lentamente hasta su habitación. L lo observa un tanto suspicaz. ¿Cuál habrá sido su service? Siempre que lo veía lo incomodaba un poco, por su parecido. Pero bueno, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ya que sus chicos estaban ocupados, aparentemente, decide ir a visitar a Light. Después de todo, en algún momento habían sido amigos.

Entra a su dormitorio sin tocar, lo encuentra sentado en su cama, leyendo un libro con mucha concentración.

- ¿Light?

- ¡Qué! – Light se sobresalta al oír su voz y cierra el libro de golpe. L nota entonces que estaba ruborizado.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo? – se acerca.

- ¡Nada! Nada que pueda interesarte – Light oculta el libro tras de él con nerviosismo.

L sonríe ligeramente. A medida que se acerca Light retrocede con gesto amenazante.

- No te atrevas.

- Los hábitos difícilmente se van, Light. Te he estado investigando por tanto tiempo como Kira que, pues, ahora me interesa mucho lo que escondes ahí.

- No me obligues a golpearte de nuevo.

- Sabes cómo terminará eso, Light. Deja de perder el tiempo y muéstrame ese libro.

- No.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es otra death note? – L se ríe un poco. Le divertía mucho ver a Light en esa situación. Su rubor no se había opacado del todo.

Light lo fulmina con la mirada unos segundos, mas sabe que ya no tiene alternativa. L no lo dejará en paz hasta dar con ese maldito libro. ¡Maldito libro! ¡¿Por qué lo había cogido?! Es más, ¿por qué estaría en su velador? ¡No era justo! ¡Él no tenía la culpa!

- Light – apresura L extendiendo la mano.

En contra de sí mismo, y con todo el pesar del mundo, Light le alcanza el libro. El rubor inunda sus mejillas de nuevo, no tiene el valor suficiente de mirar a L. El pelinegro, mira la portada del libro, extrañado.

- Cuando lo cogí tenía esa cubierta – señala Light, aunque sabe que es inútil. L observa la cubierta sobre el velador. Se da cuenta de que ese libro no había llegado por casualidad a manos de Light.

"Muy bien, se trata de un service" deduce.

Mientras examina el libro, hojea unas cuantas páginas, vuelve a mirar a Light, que se moría de vergüenza delante de él. Ciertamente era una situación favorable para él, ¿qué debía hacer?

- Supongo que no quieres que nadie más se entere de que leías esto – comienza con seriedad. El pulso de Light se acelera. L esboza una sonrisa (¿pervertida?) -. ¿Qué me darás a cambio de mi silencio?

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Bueeeno, sé que es un fic medio raro, jeje, pero quería hacer la prueba. Todo con tal de hacerlas felices.

Como habrán leído, **hubo tres services en este capítulo**. El primero, lastimosamente, fue descartado por Light al instante. Recuerden que deben convencerlos primero, hacer que se lleven bien, que aumente su confianza uno con el otro, etc.

El segundo service, era que BB les hiciera una tarta a los tres jóvenes, sin que ellos supieran de que se trataba de un service. BB accedió, aunque claro, tuvo que hacerse pasar por L para poder hacerlo.

El tercer service, que L pida soborno a Light porque leyó un libro que a su padre le diera pena. Todavía no puse el contenido del libro, así que pueden especificar más si lo desean. Tampoco puse qué sería el soborno. A ver qué ideas surgen.

Me parece que está yendo bien, **espero tener más peticiones pronto**. Recuerden, la trama la hacen ustedes. No se olviden las que dejaron los tres services dar los puntos que deseen (1 al 10) en función a su realización. Si les pareció bien lo que hicieron nuestros protagonistas, denles un 10. ¡Ellos cuentan con ustedes para ganar el concurso!

Como este capi ya estaba medio largo, las entrevistas a los protagonistas continuarán en el siguiente. Cualquier cosa, review!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


End file.
